banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge
Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge is the third installment (second in timeline) in the ''Banjo-Kazooie'' series and was released in 2003 for the Nintendo Game Boy Advance. The game was developed by Rareware, as were the two previous games in the series, and was published by THQ. The game uses an overhead, top down platform design to replicate the 3-D feel of the previous console games in the series but on a smaller scale. It was the first game in the ''Banjo-Kazooie'' series to not be released in Japan. Although Banjo and Kazooie do not recognize many of the main characters in Banjo-Tooie after meeting them in this game, Grunty's Revenge is considered Canon. This game also features many of the Abilities that were previously in Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie, as well as introducing newer moves. Plot Two months have passed since Gruntilda fell from her tower, putting the events of the game before that of Banjo-Tooie in the timeline, and she is still trapped beneath the boulder. After trying to push the boulder off of herself, her loyal henchman Klungo decides that a different plan of action is required, so he builds a Gruntilda-shaped robot, the Mecha-Grunty, into which Gruntilda's spirit transfers. While her real body would still be stuck underground, she could now initiate a scheme of revenge against Banjo and Kazooie at will. Kidnapping Kazooie, she goes back in time (supposedly 20 years, although the actual amount of time is unknown) with the plan to prevent the bear and bird duo from ever meeting in order to erase her prior defeat from history and restoring her to her previous self. Springing into action, Mumbo Jumbo uses his own powers to send Banjo back to the same time to put a stop to Gruntilda's evil time-space continuum altering motives. Now, with the help of Bottles' ancestor, Bozzeye, and a young Mumbo Jumbo, Banjo must thwart Gruntilda and rescue his pal Kazooie. He does so, and causes Gruntildas spirit to return to her body under the rock, setting the events of Banjo-Tooie into motion. Characters Banjo Banjo is a reoccurring main protagonist in the'' Banjo-Kazooie'' series, and is the first playable character in this game. Banjo must rescue Kazooie who is kidnapped by Mecha-Grunty. By himself, Banjo can use basic "hands-on" moves such as punching, pack wack, and climbing. Klungo Klungo is a reoccurring main villain in the Banjo-Kazooie series. He is Gruntilda's loyal minion and appears as a mini-boss 6 times in this game. Mecha-Grunty Mecha-Grunty is the main antagonist of Grunty's Revenge. It is actually Gruntilda's spirit living inside of a high-tech machine; Mecha-Grunty became her body replacement after her original one was crushed by the boulder at the end of Banjo-Kazooie. Bozzeye Bozzeye is an elderly mole with a long white beard. He is revealed to be Bottles' grandfather after the introduction scene. Bozzeye serves as the move teacher in this game. Captain Blubber Captain Blubber is a reoccurring character in the Banjo-Kazooie series. Honey B. Honey B. is a reoccurring character in the'' Banjo-Kazooie'' series. Her shop resides in Spiral Mountain in the past. If Banjo collects enough hollow honeycombs, he can go to her and extend his health meter. Jiggywiggy Jiggywiggy is a reoccurring character in the ''Banjo-Kazooie'' series. Jinjo Oracle Jinjo Oracle is a giant stone Jinjo that resembles the Jinjonator in appearance. He gives the player hints when talking to him, and rewards the player with a jiggy for collecting all the jinjos in each level. Kazooie Kazooie is a reoccurring main deuteragionist in the Banjo-Kazooie series. Typically she is playable alongside Banjo, but is unplayable in Grunty's Revenge up until Breegull Beach due to her kidnapping. Once rescued, Kazooie can use arial-based moves as well as egg shooting. Mama Clucker Mama Clucker is a reoccurring character in the Banjo-Kazooie ''series. In Cliff Farm, she asks you to safely corral some chickens back into their pen so they don't get attacked by one of Gruntilda's minions. Mumbo Jumbo Mumbo Jumbo is a reoccurring character in the ''Banjo-Kazooie ''series. In the past, Mumbo Jumbo is still practicing to be a shaman. The Bleaters The Bleaters are friendly sheep that live on Cliff Farm. There is a minigame where the player must catch them to keep them away from Gruntilda's minions. The Breegulls The Breegull is a species of bird that lives on Breegull Beach. They get imprisoned by Mecha-Grunty. Items Hollow Honeycombs Hollow Honeycombs are a collectable item that can be exchanged at Honey B.'s Hideout for an extra honeycomb on the health meter. Jiggies Jiggies are gold, jigssaw-shaped items that are reoccurring in the [[Banjo-Kazooie|''Banjo-Kazooie series]]. They are considered of high value in the Banjo universe, and are rewarded based on doing various different tasks. Collecting enough jiggies will unlock more worlds. There are 10 in each world. Jinjos Jinjos are reoccurring characters in the Banjo-Kazooie series. They are very timid creatures and do not move from their hiding spots until touched by Banjo. The Jinjo Oracle rewards you with a jiggy for finding all 5 in each world. Musical Notes Music Notes are a reoccurring collectable in the ''Banjo-Kazooie'' series. Bozzeye requires a certain amount of music notes to be collected for each move he teaches Banjo and Kazooie. Moves Learned Egg Firing Taught at Breegull Beach. Hold R while pressing B to hold Kazooie like a gun, and press B again to shoot eggs. They can be used to hit enemies or trigger egg tolls. Press R again to switch between egg types. Egg Types *Blue- The standard egg type. It comes with the Egg Firing move. *Fire- A red egg that scorches enemies. It is taught at Spiller's Harbor. *Ice- A white egg that freezes enemies. It can also put out fires. It is taught at Spiller's Harbor. *Battery- An egg used specifically for certain tolls. It is taught at Bad Magic Bayou. Bill Drill Allows the two to do a ground pound. Climb Taught at Cliff Farm. Move toward vines and press A to jump onto them. Dive Taught at Cliff Farm. Swim to an area in the water that is bubbling and press B to dive. Press A to swim and B again to rise back to the surface. Feathery Flap Taught at Breegull Beach. Flap Flip Taught at Bad Magic Bayou. Forward Roll Taught at Cliff Farm. While moving in a direction, press B to do a somersault at enemies. Jump Taught in Spiral Mountain. Press A to jump. Pack Whack Taught in Spiral Mountain. Press B to squash enemies with Banjo's backpack. Rat-a-tat Rap Taught in Bad Magic Bayou. Press A to jump, and then B in mid-air. Kazooie will stab enemies with her beak. Shock Spring Jump Taught in Spiller's Harbor. Stand on a Shock Spring pad, hold R, then press A to be catapulted by Kazooie. Talon Trot Taught at Bad Magic Bayou. Hold R, and press Y. This will get Kazooie to carry Banjo, allowing them to travel much faster. Unlike Banjo, she is also able to walk up slanted hills. Wonderwing Taught at Freezing Furnace. Stand on a Wonderwing pad and press A. This move will use up gold feathers. Worlds Spiral Mountain Spiral Mountain is a reoccurring area in the Banjo-Kazooie ''series, and is the home of Banjo and Kazooie. Spiral Mountain's layout looks very different in this game, presumably because it takes place in the past. Gruntilda's Lair hasn't been built yet, and several different buildings exist that shouldn't. Additionally, Banjo's house isn't built yet. Cliff Farm Cliff Farm is a stereotypical farm with green hills, barns, fences, and is the home of many farm-like animals. Breegull Beach Breegull Beach is the home of the Breegull's and the birthplace of Kazooie. It is a beach with a lot of wildlife, but some oil spills can be seen in parts of the ocean. Bad Magic Bayou Bad Magic Bayou is a witch-themed world located in a swamp-like area. The main attraction is the building residing on the cliffs that resembles a haunted house. The water surrounding the world is dirty and not safe to swim in. Spiller's Harbor Spiller's Harbor is a harbor on the shore that has suffered from a lack of tourists due to the ocean oil spills that started happening when Gruntilda took over. Its wall aesthetics and topography strongly resemble Rusty Bucket Bay. Freezing Furnace Freezing Furnace is an icey world with a secluded heated area where Grunty Industries is being built. Grunty's Castle Grunty's Castle is a reoccurring area in the ''Banjo-Kazooie series and is where the final battle takes place. Music The game's music was composed by Jamie Hughes instead of Grant Kirkhope, composer of the console titles. Sound effects are sticking true to the classic sounds of Banjo-Kazooie and Tooie. However, since the Game Boy Advence games aren’t able to store as many sounds in their memory as the N64 games, characters’ voices are comprised of less sounds, and thus some voices sound repetitive. Regional differences One of the differences in the game is that the text was shifted over to the left in the North American version. The European version, however, had it all centered. Gallery See Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge/gallery Trivia *''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge'' was the first Rare game released after being purchased by Microsoft from Nintendo, even though the game was released for a Nintendo game system. *This is the first game in the ''Banjo-Kazooie'' series where Kazooie can't fly. *''Banjo-Kazooie Grunty's Revenge'', along with any other Game Boy Advance Cartridge, can also be played on the Nintendo DS via Slot 2 in the system. de:Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Category:Games Category:Handheld Console Games Category:List of games by Rare